the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Rensen
[[Wolf Rensen|'Wolf Rensen']] is the main antagonist of Het Huis Anubis Season 2. He was portrayed by Hugo Metsers. He is usually seen with a raven mask in the series. View the Wolf Rensen Gallery About Wolf is the new replacement history teacher in school when Jason left. At first sight it seems very nice, but he is, in fact, the man with the mask. Raven is actually his real name. He has a huge castle in the Ardennes. In the first part of Season 2, he works with Victor for the Love Tomb of Amneris, but he begins to blackmail Victor. He also blackmails Jeroen; he filmed Jeroen and Zeno Terpstra while Zeno drank from the Graal and was in a coma. It seemed like Jeroen had poisoned him (what Wolf itself has done). Jeroen trusted Wolf and told him that he was being forced to do task for the anonymous man who sent him the video. (the anonymous man was Wolf). In the last episode of Season 2 part 1, Wolf, together with Victor, kidnaps Nienke, thinking she is the Chosen One. The Chosen One must be on a given date at a certain time to hold the Grail, making the love tomb appear. He already knows that the Chosen One needs to hold the Grail on his castle. Jeroen, then, discovers that he was the anonymous man, by his blue ring. Jeroen runs away from him, but when he enters school, he is seen by Wolf. Wolf talked to him and told him that he knows that his father, is in prison, and if he keeps working with him, his father will be free.Then, Wolf told his wife, Vera, to go to the Anubis house. Vera is the new housekeeper because Trudie was on vacation. She was only in the house because Vera and Wolf only wanted to spy on Sibuna and find the real Chosen one. But Victor was in love with Vera to whom he his last money to spend. Knowing, Noa was The Chosen One, Raven kidnaps Noa and put her in his castle. As Raven and Jeroen went to the secret wall in the basement to see what the time is close Jeroen overheard Vera talking to the phone and discovered that they were lying about getting his father free. Jeroen explains everything to the Club, and together they went to the castle. Noa must hold the graal before sunrise on the highest tower of the castle. When Amneris was summoned, she was reunited with Tutankhammun. While Raven and Vera thinking that they'll be rich, Amneris curses them, making Vera scared and ran away, never seen again and Raven vanished, also never seen. Trivia * He is the replacement history teacher when Jason left. * It is revealed that he is the 'anonymous man' who sent the video to Jeroen. * He has a castle on the middle of the forest. * His wife is Vera de Kell * Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Villains Category:Characters